Valentine Desires
by ForeverStonedInLove
Summary: For the lonely hearts of the characters in Final Fantasy 7. When Valentines arrives, Rufus Shinra has some trouble to cause it to not be mentioned.


**I fricking miss writing! Check out my past fan fiction, it was my love. So here goes the start with none other then Rufus Shinra. Also, before I start the pairings have already been created. But I'm not saying what they are, so be prepared for some unexpected and unusual love triangles, squares and so on! Please also tell me which characters I'm not playing so well! Lastly, sorry it's short! Please don't kill me!**

The stars were indeed quite a catch tonight. The stars were glistering with delight, but taunting him ever so. After their mother of brightness woke up, they would depart with their lovers and not return till the next night. How he hated that time for many reasons. The ice cubes cracked upon each being dropped into the empty glass as soon after, he poured in the liquid that escaped a sort of steam. Resting the glass underneath a coaster, he returned the ice box and bottle before picking up the glass once more. Slender fingers now resting on the edge, he pushed his head back before watching the stars before him. The chilling wind, playing with blond strands that he would flick away when he had nothing to hold. Striking yet cold blue eyes, holding blank expressions in them as they looked up. Suddenly, he felt a hand approach onto his shoulder. **"I asked not to be intruded at this time," **he took note of without looking back at the character as he finished away half of his drink before passing the glass as a silent order of disposing of it was given. No voice escaped from the other person, but a nod was sensed by Rufus as he cleared his throat before turning and speaking once more. **"Actually, I do need to ask what the latest news from the technicians is." **Rufus asked not trying to seem too eager as he waited for a reply.

Eyes fell upon a complexion, not quite as young as his but competing in the calm features it reflected. A gentle smile escaped from the unnamed figure who was now holding the glass and was making his way to the door that would lead himself back inside from the roof he was upon now. Turning back to the young president, he thought for a moment before speaking. **"Nothing of new besides the facts I have recently informed you on, Sir. It seems like they will after all, though, go on with the original plan of taking their time with your orders," **the Wutain complexion stated calmly as he seemed to be wondering if he had anything else to inform the other male before shaking his head not as a way of disbelief but to prove that he had said all he knew. **"That is all, Sir."** He noted before waiting for any new orders. The weather that night seemed to be moderate, not too warm or chilly. It seemed alright, but not something to grin about of course like a certain red head. Using the glass for the source of a chill, he looked down at the drink trying to figure out what the president had chosen to indulge that day but not of course worrying. He doubt Rufus would think of suicidal thoughts anytime soon at a time of peak for his company.

Rufus, nodding soon walked over before taking the glass from the Turk. **"Perhaps this once I'll finish it,"** he lied as he took it away before standing once more to the edge as the Turk watched him. The awkward silence that soon followed was not one that Rufus wished to break, but honestly it was better then just standing there now that the stars were nothing but dull bright objects. Thinking of what to speak to the now silent male who was watching over him, he flicked away a few strands before finally settling on a topic. **"Back to the topic of previous times, who this time wants theirs fingers around my neck, Tseng?"**, Rufus asked with a simple chuckle of amusement. Ah yes, whenever the male chose to take a form of amusement whether it be a chuckle or a smirk some people were wise to be cautious around him when it was acted out. A smirk, as he was told once either meant from the looks on his complexion that he was ready to shoot whoever he was speaking to or had something devious in that clever mind of his. A chuckle though not so harmless, depended on the situation for the meaning behind of its existence. Dropping his intimidating eyes at him, he awaited calmly for a reply of sort from the loyal Turk before him.

His name finally being addressed, he spoke. Escaping a weak smile back at Rufus's amused question, he shook his head. **"Cloud and his companions seemed to have finally calmed down, Sir. And besides them, no threat has been found before you so far, I can send Elena to check once more if needed,"** Tseng told Rufus as he kept his eyes on the president, after all it was his job. And for that reason he couldn't be looking around and seeming like he was daydreaming, that would not be professional. And Tseng didn't want such a thing to occur while on duty. Indeed, the president though with his latest plans was brilliant. As much as it would affect his personal time and plans, it was the reason of the timing of Rufus's latest scheme. But of everything, he held deep respect to the man before him. After all, Rufus even though had gone through so much still was able to stand tall and continue ruling and leading his company in secrecy. Normally, other men would be mourning of the pain and perhaps even fall into a form of depression of not being able to take it anymore. But not Rufus, he was quite the genuine fellow. And he was slightly thankful that he was by the man's side, heavens knew what would occur to him if he was actually against Shinra. Pushing a few long strands to fall on his shoulder blades, he tried to uncover what were the thoughts of the president now. Indeed, that would be a hard task as after all Rufus was but a surprise. He was quite hard to uncover, even though he worked for him for some time now; Tseng himself didn't know what Rufus was thinking most of the time.

He escaped a smirk now, perfect. Everything was going to according to plan due to the timing, and Strife wouldn't be able to discover anything before it was too late. Even the point of staying hidden for a while helped out keep him from other's suspicion of something being created, perfect once more. Drinking away another quarter, he soon shook the glass gently to watch the ice cubes skitter about before looking up with his smirk still visible. Lovely, he was finally bringing Shinra from the ruins the old man previously had left it in. It was rising now, perhaps not known from that fact to others, but it was and surprisingly if everything was going this clear; on a fast track. Looking back at Tseng, he thought for a moment before speaking. **"I pray that you have already gone through with the process of the plan with the others?", **Rufus questioned trying to waste time as he tilted his head slightly trying to wait. It was quite dull today, actually to be honest every day was. What would you expect from being trapped in a building with only your men as company? And the only fresh air you received was at night on the roof or when you went out to one of the close stores around. But even then Rufus needed to wear a disguise to not be seen and some of them were quite suffocating.

"**Actually I have conducted a meeting for time of now, Sir. If you wish, I could remind them of this point,"** Tseng noted calmly as he tugged at his sleeve to reveal his watch. A gift from the past first in command, it seemed like the Wutain Turk had chosen to take full care of the gift of moving to replace the male. Noticing the time, he soon dropped his hand and escaped a bow. He was running out of time and he needed to rush to the meeting, being late was not an option. **"If that is all I will take my leave for the time being, Sir," **Tseng stated with a bow of those from Wutai would recognize before turning to head out after noticing that Rufus had not stated anything. Ah yes, he needed to bring in the president. How could he forget? Accepting to hold the glass, he held the door for the president. Watching him get in he soon followed by closing the doorway to the roof and bowing once more before walking a tad faster then Rufus and making his way to the main door after placing the glass onto a sink in the kitchen. Pausing for a moment, he looked at the side as he held onto the golden knob. Noticing the plant by the side that he had left for the president; he escaped a smile before leaving. Now to make sure Reno was coming and hadn't forgotten was his new task while on the way to the meeting.

Rufus making his way to watch Tseng depart as his eyes soon dragged towards a plant of some sort. Quirking a brow, he soon shook his head with disbelief. **"Does he really expect me to watch over that?", **Rufus questioned himself before walking away from it.

**Yuffie: Hey everyone! It is I Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm up next…. With Vinnie! ;D**


End file.
